


How to play with an Alpha

by immortalbears



Series: anders holiday ficlets 2013 [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Errr Happy Holidays I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to play with an Alpha

Fenris growled as Anders smiled in that flirtatious manner of his at Hawke. Granted, while the elf had a soft spot for (and felt easier flirting with) women, and he was certain that Anders was the same way, he could not help but feel immensely jealous as he watched the Omega’s ass sway like it belonged to any old Alpha on the watch.

It was not as if Anders was, particularly, Omega-like. Nor was he particularly Alpha-like, himself. But there was a certain way about how the mage had to bind his nipples (or those puffy things would be flirting with every bloody Alpha under the sun for all Fenris cared), and the way the slight curve of his hips seemed to indicate that this was one Omega to die for (if he were less objectionable about getting knocked up, anyhow) if - if - only they could just…

The elf growled, and glared daggers.

Anders turned around with a huge beaming smile, hair ruffled.

"Hawke promised to help me with—"

Maker, he couldn’t stand the other Alpha. Or this Omega, for that matter. Or how those two seemed to have the hots for each other, and that if Anders chose him, it would be because the Alpha was already bonded to some other.

The warrior sulked. He would not stop sulking until Anders, in his annoyance, simply gathered up his blankets and rolled away to the other side of the bed.

Fenris had no idea what to say. He gathered up his courage, crawled over to the mage, voice low, breath deep. “I thought you were over Hawke.”

"And I thought you were over being a slave," The omega replied quickly, and frowned when the elf crawled back to the other side of the bed.

Fenris would have turned murderous if he weren’t so damn tired of how everybody seemed to look at him and see nothing but a slave.

The blond must have realised that he’d done something wrong, because he covered his mouth, crawled back up to Fenris, and wrapped his arms around the elf.

"Don’t touch me." Fenris grumbled, without making an effort to shake him off.

"Okay, then." Anders replied with a shrug. "You have to tell me what you’re thinking about, or I won’t be able to help you."

Fenris could have talked about Hawke. Or his own insecurities, after having been subjugated to another Alpha’s whim over the many years. Or about how everybody would see nothing but a slavish elf when they looked at him. Instead, he looked at the mage, and growled, “Get onto your knees, mage.”

Anders raised both eyebrows in surprise. He was about to complain that he wasn’t just a … mage for Fenris to take it out on, and that not all mages were the same, but there was a resolute order in that voice, and by the maker, it did _things_ to him. If there was any talking to be done, he figured that he would do it a bit later; he could already feel the ache in his balls upon hearing that command.

"You jerk." He mumbled, getting onto his knees right in front of the elf. "I’m not some mage for you to order around like you’re—"

Anders’ eyes widened when the elf pulled his leggings down and slapped his cock against the mage’s cheek.

"I did not give you permission to talk, mage."

The blond gulped. The way the tip of that cock seemed to slick against the smooth part of his cheek; the way that girth slapped against his face in such a humiliating and demanding manner… Anders could have wet his pants with pre. Or perhaps he did, if anybody checked. Which he hoped would be soon, especially by the grumpy little — not-so-little — elf. He licked his lips, turning them red and slick, and looked up pitifully at the warrior who shoved the tip of his cock against those ready lips.

"Go on, slut. You’ve been wanting to suck the cocks of so many alphas, do you not?"

Anders was about to protest. He saw, oddly, past the accusatory tone in the elf’s voice and heard the hurt in it. So, he smiled indulgently and took Fenris’ half-hard cock into both hands, looking up with a smile and stroking it gently until it was fully hard.

"I’ll have you know that despite having kissed an ogre, the only one whose cock I would nuzzle like this—" He pressed his nose lovingly against the tip, "Is yours. Happy?"

The elf seemed to be barely persuaded when Anders began to take the tip into his mouth and to suck on it; it was not the largest Alpha cock that he’d taken, but it was so exquisitely shaped that he could not help but moan into it. Ah, yes, the way that tip filled the back of his mouth and almost slid into the back of his throat — Anders made sure that the base would not stay cold while his hands were unoccupied. One hand lowered to cup Fenris’ balls, just in case — and it was certainly quite amazing how the mage only pumped it and sucked it a few times before Fenris had to pull out.

"Show me your ass. Now."

Anders raised both eyebrows. It wasn’t really the heat of their cycle — there was no way Fenris could be lusting so heavily after him. Granted, for as long as he’d known the elf, both of them were virtually horny every day. That was simply how compatible their bodies were.

"L- Like this?" Anders crawled onto the bed, knowing that the elf would be turning to watch him.

"On the floor."

"It’s cold. And dirty."

Which was apparently a persuasive enough argument, because Fenris gave up insisting and simply watched without a complaint as the mage greased up his palms — no magic allowed — and started to rub his buttocks, spreading the cheeks so that they jiggled in his hands.

"Fuck yourself with your fingers, mage." Fenris said.

Anders could hear Fenris stroking his cock hastily, and in the moment of lust, with his incredibly hard cock dangling beneath his belly, he rubbed the tip of his cock with one finger and began to thrust one finger in — No, it wasn’t good enough, so he started with two, and Maker — those two fingers disappeared easily inside, making wet sloppy noises as they did so. Fenris began to spread his buttocks with firm hands, grabbing and squishing them like a buyer at a fruit market.

"You’re such a… Pervert…" Anders moaned aloud, letting his free hand rub against his nipple, before tweaking and pulling at it for more sensation. His cock was already dripping, much to his chagrin — such was the trials of being an Omega.

Which wasn’t the biggest trial that he’d had yet, all things considered. He arched his back and moaned some more when the elf slapped his wrist away, pulled him upright, and pressed his butt against his own crotch.

"You know what to do, slut. Hurry up and sit on my cock so that you’ll get pregnant already."

Figuring that it was just play, Anders obliged. (Besides, he was a healer. There was no forcibly keeping a healer pregnant. Which was fortunate, considering how many mages seemed to have the tendency of being Omegas.)

"…I hate you so much," Anders murmured, making it clear from his tone that he did not mean it. It hurt when it went in — Anders did not bother stretching, in part because he liked the pain, and in part because he trusted the elf enough to relax completely when he had to.

"I hate you too," Fenris replied, sounding much more uncertain now.

The mage panted as he used the elf’s cock like a dildo — taking it in so deeply, thrusting and angling it so that it hit only the spots that felt good, filling himself up like the greedy little Omega that he was.

Fenris must have resolved to snap out of his reverie at some point, because he pulled out of Anders, pushed him face-down onto the mattress, pinned his legs together, and began to pound him again from the back, making Anders spread his legs and buttcheeks only when he wanted to go balls deep.

"Maker…! Fenris!" Anders couldn’t keep it in any longer; it felt too good, and he could already feel his insides clenching down orgasmically on Fenris’ length. "No more, I’m going to—"

"You’re going to cum, but I’m not." Fenris murmured from behind, and bit his neck painfully.

Anders tried another tactic. “It… Hurts…!” Which it did, but the mage liked to have a bit of pain here and there while he was losing himself in pleasure.

This must have flipped a switch somewhere inside Fenris, because the elf pounded him harder, until his eyes rolled to the back of his head and drool began to drip out from the corner of his mouth as he was pulled back up, one leg lifted, to be fucked in another position again—

"Ahh!!!" The mage shuddered in one final moment, as cum dripped out of his cock wantonly and his warm flesh clenched around Fenris’ cock irregularly some more.

"Hnngh…!" Fenris grunted, and let loose a hot load of semen inside of the mage. "I’m going to knock you up nice and full, mage! You won’t want anybody but me again!"

Anders panted for a bit.

He didn’t exactly want anybody but Fenris to begin with (his days of Ogre-kissing were exceptions, not the norm these days), but oh, to play with the heart of an Alpha… He grinned, pursed his lips, and whispered, “If I get pregnant from your sperm, Fenris, will you… Fill me up more?”

The elf dragged his canine teeth against that tender neck. “I’ll fill you up however times you want, needy little… mage.”

"…" Anders chuckled happily, and began to rub his buttocks needily against the elf’s spent (and, at this moment, very sensitive) crotch again. Let’s see, what else could he say to an Alpha with possessive issues? "Only your cock can fill me up so nice and warm, Fenris."

This must have also had its effect, because the elf held him really firmly but gently.

"Good. So don’t go looking for it anywhere else."

**Author's Note:**

> =3= i swear people only send me holiday greetings for the porn (not that i mind)


End file.
